dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yakon
|Race=Ankoku-seijin |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Pui Pui (comrade) }} Yakon is a character from the anime and manga, Dragon Ball Z, who also appears in Dragon Ball GT. He is one of Babidi's minions, trying to free Majin Buu. Yakon's home planet is called Dark Star. Overview Yakon is from a land shrouded in darkness, giving him the ability to see in pitch black darkness. He sports a large, retractable claw in each of his forearms. Yakon is a monster controlled by Babidi. He is portrayed as one of his strongest followers (and was possibly intended to be placed on level 3 of Babidi's spaceship, as Dabura claims that sending Yakon to level 2 is too drastic an action). Unlike most henchman of Babidi who have the Majin symbol on their forehead, Yakon has the Majin symbol on his chest. Yakon is a voracious monster with an apparently insatiable appetite, as he greets the Z Fighters by asking which one he should eat first, despite the fact that he had devoured two messengers Babidi sent him only minutes before. According to the Supreme Kai, he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe, and is one of the most powerful beings in his quadrant of the universe. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Yakon is first seen in the Babidi Saga when Babidi sends two of his minions to fetch him so he can battle Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai after Pui Pui is killed by Vegeta, but Yakon eats the minions that Babidi sends. Babidi then informs Yakon himself, and he lumbers off to stage two. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Supreme Kai encounter Yakon on the second level of Babidi's spaceship during their descent to stop the awakening of Majin Buu. After being introduced to Yakon, Goku squares off against him. Goku at first glance believes Yakon to be slow in speed, however, Yakon surprises Goku by swiping at him with his huge claw, with Goku barely dodging the attack. Babidi transports them to Yakon's planet of darkness in order to give the beast an advantage. Yakon comments that he can see Goku even in the darkness, only to be surprised when Goku effortlessly dodges his attacks and lands a blow of his own. Goku informs Yakon that eyesight is not necessary in order for him to feel his opponent's movements, as he can feel his Ki. However, he does have another means to see his opponent. Goku then surprises Yakon (along with an onlooking Babidi and Dabura) by transforming into a Super Saiyan, lighting up the area in the process. With his Super Saiyan energy emitting a tremendous amount of light, Goku informs Yakon that their dark environment no longer matters. However, Yakon surprises Goku furthermore by sucking up his light (a delicacy to Yakon), reverting Goku to his normal state. Upon discovering that Yakon literally eats light, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan yet again. Delighted by the fact that he has another meal, Yakon begins sucking up the light. Using Yakon's greed to his advantage, Goku counters Yakon by powering up to an enormous extent (apparently showing Vegeta a glimpse of his Super Saiyan 2 powers, which leads him to conclude that Goku, too, has assumed the transformation in the seven-year period after the Cell Games as he did) and providing him with so much light that Yakon explodes as a result. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Yakon later makes a cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT when the barrier between Hell and Earth was breached. He caught Goten off guard, but was dispatched by Trunks. Power level According to Babidi, Yakon's power level is 800 kili (a unit of measurement that is different from power levels displayed on the conventional scouters). As stated by Babidi, this is a level much weaker than Super Saiyan Goku's power level of 3,000 kili. Video game appearances Yakon is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury; he displays high defense, and has the ability to form mini duplicates of himself and fire an extremely potent energy beam from his mouth. Because of his abilities, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, the Yakon capsule drains another player's ki faster if they are in a transformed state. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the Yakon capsule brings an opponent's base ki to 0 if they use a transformation in-game. Yakon appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 during one of Babidi's Blast 2 attacks, Yakon Is Next!, in which Babidi summons him and he attacks the opponent by striking them with his sharp claws. Yakon is seen as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yoshiyuki Kono *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Kopsa *FUNimation Dub: Paul LeBlanc *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Dub: Jonas Mello Trivia *Yakon's eye color changes, most likely due to changes in light. When he is first seen when he eats the two Majin Soldiers in his dark room, his eyes glow yellow. After that his eyes are a pale yellowish-white with pupils, although the pupils change in color. When he steps into the light of Babidi's Spaceship, they are black. In darkness, when Babidi's Spaceship was changed to the Dark Star, they are red. When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, in the light of the aurua, his pupils were green. *Yakon is one of two characters Goku kills in Dragon Ball Z, besides Kid Buu. Both are villains in the Buu saga. **Yakon is the first character to be killed by Goku in Dragon Ball Z. In fact, it could be argued that Goku did not intentionally kill Yakon at all, but rather, allowed Yakon to kill himself unintentionally by eating far too much of Goku's energy. This trivia does not include all the people Goku killed in Dragon Ball, as there were many; from Giant Fish to King Piccolo. *Yakon and Pui Pui kept the M crest when they died, while Vegeta and Dabura lost theirs when they died (Babidi could have brainwashed him and Pui Pui again in Hell). *The appearance of the Hunters from the ''Resident Evil'' series is similar to that of Yakon. The only difference is that Yakon has spikes sprouting out of his back and wrists along with the Majin symbol on his chest. *Yakon bares resemblance to the Rancor from the Star Wars series, which was very likely an inspiration for the character, as Akira Toriyama is a fan of Star Wars. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains